The Eve of Angels
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: The Doctor always seemed to stumble upon the strangest of companions. And his latest is no exception. But does this girl have a secret to her, so well hidden, even she doesn't it. Will The Doctor have found someone who just might be able to challenge him, or will she lead both of them to their graves? Will include Jack, Torchwood, The Master, and the origins of the Angels.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Travelling with The Doctor is something, something that changes you forever. Once you start, well starting isn't the hard part. Stopping is. And The Doctor, he looks at you every day knowing that your journey will have to end, there is no other option. Because you, you grow old. He doesn't. But travelling with him, it is worth everything you know you might lose. Perhaps it is only now that I realize, and the irony of that I cannot hope to explain, it is The Doctor who is the one who has the hardest part of all. His companions all meet ends, very few of their own design. There are exceptions of course, but most do not choose their fates. Probably for the simple fact that if they could choose they would never leave. My Doctor, my poor Doctor. All the pain he suffers from makes his existence painful. And yet I have to think about what he will do now. The last companions he lost made him fall apart; he retreated from the universe and hid in the clouds. I hope, I pray that does not happen this time. As I stare death in the eyes, and do not fear it, there is only one thing I regret. There were five words I wish I could have said. Just five, that probably to the universe seem irrelevant but will haunt me in the afterlife. If only, if only I could have said them. I love you my Doctor."


	2. The Mysterious Box Part One

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Box (Part One)**

I moved towards my house, fumbling around in my pocket for a house key. I knew it was somewhere beneath the sea of cards, notes and coins. It had to be, things couldn't just disappear. My intention on finding it meant my attention to my surroundings was, well, lacking. I shouldn't have been surprised when I felt something hit my head. However what I hit, well that was a surprise. I looked up. A blue police call box? Since when did those still exist? I mean perhaps in museums, or junk yards. So what was this one doing in the middle of a street, my street? I stopped my waste of a search of my pockets and turned my full attention to the police box. Running my hand across the wood, they came to stop at a sticker. _St John's Ambulance_. I continued until I had gone around the whole box and wound up back at the front doors. One hand reached up to the handle, and with a fair amount of strength I pulled on the handle. When that failed my other hand reached up to join the first and I put all the strength I had into it. Shouldn't this open with ease? How useless was this thing?

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice say. No doubt I had looked like an idiot. As I removed my hands from the box, I rather slowly turned around. My eyebrows raised high. Standing before me was, well how do I put it gently? A man with a, shall we say, interesting face structure and hair that slicked back into a unique style which matched his clothes. A long purple coat, matched with a lavender waistcoat, gold chain, pants that were neither just black or purple and plain black shoes. I will admit though the bowtie suited the look. Bowties are cool after all.

"Me?" I asked. "Well, I as a member of the public am investigating a new structure on public property which I have the full right to do since, well, it is a police box," to be honest the words were just coming out of my mouth without me thinking. They seemed to make sense. Or at least did to me.

"Hmm," said the man walking around me.

"Have we met before?" I replied, my anger getting the better of me.

"I don't think so," he said, glancing over me. "No, almost certain we haven't," he said with slightly more conviction.

"Great…" I murmured. How come I could never run into a sane man on the street? No, it always had to be the weirdoes. At least this one was, despite his 'interesting' looks, good enough to classify as unconventionally handsome. "What colour would you call this?" I asked pointing to the box. This might lead to him answering more specific questions.

"What this?" he asked, pointing to the box. With a roll of my eyes I nodded. "Colour… that isn't normally the first thing someone asks," he looked around before scratching his head. "I would call it the bluest of blues," he finally said. I nodded in agreement. I looked once more at him before moving away. "Wait hang on," he said when he noticed I was no longer standing in front of him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied. He sped after me; I could hear his footsteps on the ground.

"What's your name?" he asked, and I turned to face him.

"My name?" I responded, why on earth would he care?

"Yes, your name. You know what people call you, how you identify yourself," this must be his attempt to get me back for my sarcasm.

"Why should I tell you?" I said, almost looking to escape this.

"Because I'm a handsome stranger, who clearly intrigues you?" he said, but with a raise of my eyebrows had his answer. "Alright then. You could just tell me your name because you want to," he continued. I turned around and continued walking towards my house. There was something I trusted about him and maybe that was why I said the next few words.

"Evelyn, though most people call me Eve," I said in a quiet voice.

"Nice name," he said, and ran to walk beside me. "Now tell me Eve, what interested you about my blue box?" he looked at me.

"Your blue box? Last time I checked it had police on it, and as far as I can see you aren't them," I continued. He reached into his coat and pulled out a black wallet. He opened it and showed it to me.

"Never judge a book by its cover," he said. I laughed.

"A blank piece of paper? What kind of scam are you trying to pull?" I said as I reach the stairs of my apartment. I stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Me specifically?" he responded. Who else was there? "I'm not sure. I'm never quite sure. I just pop up here and there sometimes," he nodded like it made sense. This man needed a loony bin.

"Right, well, um, bye," I said, reaching my hand into my pocket. If that key decided to disappear now I might consider switching to an apartment building with a buzz system.

"Let me," he said and I raised an eyebrow. If this guy had a key to my apartment block, then I was definitely moving. He reached inside his purple jacket and pulled out this weird thing from inside. It looked like what a screwdriver might be if the year was 2103 or something. It made a noise as he pointed it at the door, a green light shone and next thing I knew the door had opened.

"What the hell is that thing?" I said whilst running backwards down the steps away from him.

"Oh nothing," he said, sliding it back into his jacket. "Now, Eve," he continued, turning to face me. "Would you mind if I had a quick look in your apartment?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "I only just met you. You look, and sound, like you belong in a loony bin and there is no way I am letting you come up to my apartment!" he smiled. "I don't even know your name," I said in an exasperated sigh, knowing that I couldn't exactly stop him from coming into my apartment.

"I'm The Doctor. There now you know my name," he moved through my doorway and throwing my hands in the air I quickly followed after him.

"That isn't a name," I said when I caught up to him. He was up the second flight of stairs and was moving up. How did he know which floor my apartment was on? He stopped and moved into the corridor, and reached my apartment. "This is beyond creepy," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't worry. In fact you may be thanking me for this," he said. Who the hell was this guy, this Doctor character?

"Yes. Cause I always thank people for breaking into my apartment," I rolled my eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said and I gave a cautious nod. "How accepting are you of things you can't explain?" I didn't dignify that question with a response. "Well I suggest you open your mind," he said before using his weird screwdriver to push open my apartment door. He pressed down something once more and it started to glow and make a rather annoying beeping noise.

"Can you turn that thing…." He put his finger to his lips to stop me from talking. What use was me being silent when that thing could be heard from a mile away? We finally reached the living room and it was at that point I noticed something strange. My whole apartment was darker than normal, all the light seemed to have sapped out of it, the windows all had a muted light drifting through them. "Why is this room so dark?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"See, you did notice something you can't explain. Now the question is, will you accept it?" he whispered back. So what if the room was slightly dark? That meant nothing. I turned around, and froze. The moment I could move again I quickly tapped the man's shoulder.

"Um Doctor," I started but he put up a hand to stop me.

"See I'm picking up these signals, ones which I've seen once before. And apparently they are currently focused on this room. So why can't we see anything?" he muttered.

"Turn around you idiot," I said. He turned on his heels and his reaction was similar to mine. "What is that?" I asked and he inched closer. "Doctor, that, that's" I wasn't even sure what. It looked like a cloud of dust, maybe it was angry I hadn't cleaned the apartment for a while. It hovered in the air, still and ominous. As The Doctor took another step the dust shifted and took a form that looked vaguely human. An arm of dust reached towards him and he stepped back towards me.

"How often does this happen?" he asked and I just looked at him.

"All the time," I sarcastically said. The dust figure shifted once more and The Doctor brought up his weird screwdriver thing and pointed it at it. The dust fell to the ground, now a pile I no doubt would have to clean up. Though to be fair that wasn't what my mind was on at the moment. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"At a guess? An artificial construct created by means of atomic alignment in loose particles from our atmosphere held in spacial position by electrical charges produced by something," the way he said it infuriated me.

"Honestly! I may have taken physics but couldn't you explain it simpler?" I walked over to the dust.

"Would you have preferred it if I had said dust monster?" He looked at me. "No, you would have preferred it if I had never stepped foot in this room, and you had never met me. Well even I can't fix that right now," he moved over and knelt down by the dust.

"You really are insane," I whispered.

"Yes, I am. Now can we please move on?" he picked up a handful of dust and let it drain through his fingers. He pulled out his thing once more, and pointed it at the dust. "There is a low level psychic field surrounding the dust. But that could mean," he quickly stood up and turned, glancing all over the room.

"What?" I asked, following his lead. There was nothing out of the ordinary that I could see.

"We need to get out of here, fast," he grabbed my hand. Before he could pull me anywhere another dust monster, they really needed a better name than that, popped up behind the couch. Once more it took the form of a human.

"_Doctor,"_ it said.

"Wait, did that thing just speak?" I whispered. He still had a tight grip on my hand.

"_Doctor," _it said once more. It moved, literally straight through the couch, and began to make its way towards us. The Doctor tightened the grip on my hand even more before facing me.

"Run," he said and pulled me out of the room back towards the doorway. I almost tripped over my own feet as we rushed towards the stairs, and quickly moved down them.

"Wait," I said in between sharp breaths. "What about the other people who live here?" my feet still seemed to be moving faster than I thought possible.

"They will be fine. The dust monsters are after you," we reached the bottom of stairs and what he just said sunk in.

"What?" I yelled.

"Right, probably not the right time to discuss this," he said and pointed behind me. The dust monster from my apartment, or at least I think it was, was down the first flight of stairs and it turned to look, almost specifically at me.

"_Doctor. Give her,"_ it said, reaching out its hands towards me. I stepped back and felt the Doctor's chest, probably the only thing that was keeping me from falling over.

"What do you want her for?" he asked. I looked at him, there was no way he would hand me over to them, was there? Before they could speak up, he continued. "Because whatever it is you can give up now. You have no claim to her, or any other human on this planet. Leave," he moved to stand in front of me. This planet? This guy needed a metal institute all to himself. The dust monster seemed to grin, a very wicked grin, before it spoke once more.

"_Give her to us," _it said. Suddenly all around the room in front of us more of them rose from the ground. If I managed to wake up from this nightmare, my apartment was never going to have a speck of dust again. The Doctor inched backwards, leaving me no choice but to do the same. He reached for my hand once more and flung the door to the street open. Once he had pulled me out he closed the door.

"I don't understand what is happening here," I said as we moved out into the middle of the street. The sun was setting and night was arriving, as if this couldn't get any worse.

"Look, I don't know why they want you, but I promise they won't hurt you," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I nodded; shock was coursing through my veins so I wasn't really paying attention. We began to walk towards the police box, that stupid police box. If it had never been there we would have never met. But if we had never met, maybe those dust creatures, maybe they would have… I tossed the thought from my mind. Don't dwell on what might have been, only what is. Otherwise you turn yourself insane. It's weird, I heard that as a kid, but no matter how many times I tried to think of who told me that, I could never remember who it was who had originally said it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the Doctor looked around once more. Collapsing at this point seemed a good idea, and it was taking everything for me to make sure I didn't.

"They had to pick dust," he whispered before he faced me and ran his hand through his hair. "Dust is literally everywhere in the universe. Behind couches, on footpaths, floating in space. Essentially by controlling the dust, they can have control everywhere," as if hearing that wasn't enough, soon a dust monster formed on the footpath opposite us. "Okay, let me think," he said, but before he could another four dust monsters popped up. He reached for my hand and, having noticed the pattern, I prepared to run. He pulled me down the street and we stopped outside the police box.

"Shouldn't we be running as far away as possible?" I asked. He started to dig around inside his purple jacket and soon produced a small key. He put it into the keyhole of the box and opened the door. "If we are hiding from the dust what good is that?" he smiled as I spoke before motioning for me to go inside. "I am not going in there, especially with you," he pointed behind me.

"You want to escape them? Then get in my box," I looked behind me once more. The dust creatures were getting even closer and I suppose I was taking too long to answer. A sharp tug pulled me inside the box. The door slammed shut behind us.

"What, what, but, how, what…" I murmured, clearly to the delight of The Doctor. "Go on, say it. Everyone says it," he said. The box, wasn't a box. It was huge, and there was glowing dials, a huge tube thing in the middle, controls, a seat, rails and what looked like corridors. "Go on, say it," he said once more. Before I could speak, darkness enclosed my eyes and the floor rushed to meet me.


	3. The Mysterious Box Part Two

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Box (Part Two)**

I opened my eyes and my hand flew to my forehead. Why did that dream have to be so vivid? Though I did need to give myself credit for my imagination.

"What a weird dream," I said as I sat up from the bed.

"What happened?" said a voice.

"Well, I met this strange, but unconventionally handsome, man and there was dust and loads of running and finally….." I trailed off. Who had asked me that? I looked to my side to see the man in a purple suit sitting on a stool. My reaction, perfectly normal I would argue under the circumstances, involved me leaping out of the bed and backing as far away from him as possible.

"I'm flattered," he said as he stood from the stool and adjusted his bow tie.

"Don't be," I quickly remarked. "It's just the bow tie," I continued and he nodded.

"I mean, bow ties are cool," we both said at the same time.

"Wait, so that means everything was real," I collapsed back onto the bed.

"Yes, it was. Unfortunately we have a lot of work to do," he said. With a clap of his hands he walked out the doorway. I had no choice but to follow, I didn't even know where I was. We moved through corridors and corridors before we entered the room I had fainted in yesterday.

"Wait," I said and opened the door. Stepping out into the fresh air, I realized the box had moved. How had we moved? Ignoring my surroundings I looked only at the box. I could walk around it a few seconds. Moving back inside I had to duck my head in and out of the door multiple times. "Does this come in a lighter shade of blue?" I asked, and couldn't help but grin with glee at the Doctor's bewildered face. "Does it?" I asked once more, and he finally snapped out of it.

"No, it doesn't," he said in almost an irritated tone. I think I knew what he had expected me to say, but I had to admit, it made me happy to see him squirm. "Anyway we have work to do. Have a seat," he pointed to a stool. In this situation I had little choice but to do as he asked. I sat down on the steel stool.

"The point of this is?" I asked as he put a line of electrical cord in one of my hands and a weird silver tube in the other. Next he attached a sticky pad, like they use in hospitals, to my forehead.

"Well, the last time I came across something like the dust monsters it was a being known as the Great Intelligence who was behind it. Controlled snow, and let off a psychic field similar to that around the dust. However this time, they have to be after something else, and that is the befuddling bit. Because it appears they are after you," he stepped back and looked at me. "So I thought it might be a good thing to test the obvious. Do you know what your IQ is?" he asked me.

"No, I don't," I said.

"Good, otherwise this would have been for nothing. You are about to sit the TARDIS version of an intelligence test. Answer all the questions truthfully, and well that's about it," he said and clapped his hands.

"Sounds more like a lie detector test to me," I replied. He nodded.

"It is that, and many other things. Very useful. Anyway let's begin," he said. "Is your name Eve?" was the first question.

"No," I quickly responded. "My name is Evelyn," correcting his statement. With a smile he looked at a screen on a console.

"What is 346 times 297?"

"102762," I said. Mathematics was a strong suit of mine, numbers just seemed to click into place for me.

"If you had to describe the earth in one word, what would it be?" this question made me pause slightly. After half a minute of pondering I had my answer.

"Changing," I replied in a hushed tone.

"How would you describe time and space?"

"Infinite."

"What do you think of me?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at this question. It seemed strange that this would come under an IQ test.

"You?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know what to think, but I know that there is more to you than what would meet the eye," I looked straight at him and for a moment we held each other's gazes.

"Well alright then. I actually only needed the second question answered, but the rest are very useful. So now we wait," he said and quickly ripped the sticky pad off my forehead.

"Ow," I said, reaching my hand to the spot after dropping the electrical cords. "You can be a real jerk," I said and he looked at me.

"And you said you weren't sure what you thought of me," he mockingly scolded before looking at another screen. "It's not often I say this to a human, but I have a large respect for your intelligence. 172. Impressive, what you humans would classify as genius," he looked at me. "You fully understood what I was talking about yesterday with the dust particles," I nodded.

"Yes, but in a time of distress such as that, do you really think I want to recall physics knowledge? Besides, the theory behind what you said whilst sound, in practice has far too many flaws to be logical," I stood from the chair. "Are you going to explain to me what this is?" I asked. He turned to face me, and held out his hands.

"Give it a go," he said.

"What?" I responded.

"Have a go at explaining this," he gestured all around.

"Well, I mean since we appear to be throwing basic human logic to the wind, sure why not?" I looked around. "Obviously this machine can travel, and I'm guessing by its own means. It takes the image of a police box, maybe as a camouflage? However since it appears to be a police box, completely out of its time, I would guess whatever system it uses is broken. However there isn't any reason I can think of for it being bigger on the inside," I looked waiting for his response. A grin quickly spread across his face and I could imagine how much he wanted to jump up and down with excitement at the fact that I had finally said it.

'"Most people say that," he responded, almost proud of that fact.

"Anyway," I started, with my raised eyebrow. "Do you want to explain it or not?" he smirked at me slightly.

"It is called the T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," he said, stroking the center console.

"Right. So does that make you an alien?" I asked. I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to say that, but it seemed like a perfectly logical assumption. He nodded. "But you look human," I stated.

"You look time lord," he just as quickly responded. So he was a time lord. Did that mean he could control time?

"How old are you?" I asked. He hesitated to answer.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Time lord. I'm guessing you are a lot older then you appear to be," I said, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, well I am," he stuttered.

"Well, can you tell me how exactly you are going to stop these dust creatures coming after me?" I asked as I moved towards a staircase.

"Don't go down there!" he said. I don't know who this guy thought he was, but as if I was going to take orders from him. I moved down the steps and saw that whatever the thing was that sat in the middle of this room continued down here.

"What is this?" I asked and he rushed down the stairs to follow me.

"You change the topic really fast," he murmured.

"Can't keep up alien boy?" I teased. The light pulsing through the tube was almost intoxicating, I found my eyes stuck on it. "Fine, since you seem to be struggling, I'll slow down for you. First things first, can you explain to me what exactly is controlling the dust particles through electrical impulses?" he looked at me, tipping his head to the side.

"Alright," he said with a quick rub of his hands. "Well, the signals I picked up using this," he brought his weird screwdriver thing.

"A screwdriver?" I asked.

"Sonic. Anyway, they were signals I had seen before, used by something called the Great Intelligence. Last time it used a psychic field to control snow, but it appears it has learnt and developed its skills. By using electrical impulses, the source wouldn't have to lay down specific dust, it can use any dust at all. And since dust is literally everywhere, it essentially has control everywhere. I suppose the name says it all. And it appears to be after you," he looked at me and I stared right back into his eyes.

"I have no clue why it would be after me," I replied.

"As for stopping them, it is simple. We find the source of the impulses and stop it," the way he said it sounded so simple, so easy. I suspected in reality this was going to be a lot harder.

"Great. Tell me where to start alien boy," I said, and began bounding up the stairs.

"I did tell you my name you know," he said and I turned to face him.

"All you told me was that you were The Doctor. And as far as I know that isn't a name," he moved up so he stood on the step below me.

"It is." He simply responded.

"The Doctor," I whispered.


	4. The Mysterious Box Part Three

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Box (Part Three)**

"So where exactly are we?" I asked as I moved out of the TARDIS. We were still in London, I knew that much.

"Not too far from where we were. Say a fifteen minute walk if the footpaths are busy?" was this seriously his best attempt at humor? Quite a pitiful one if so.

"If I have to stay with you until we sort this problem out can you please, and I mean truly, get some better jokes? You've clearly been alive awhile so I mean you really have no excuse," The Doctor looked at me with one of the single most confused expression I think I had ever seen. I coughed back a laugh.

"Anyway," he said scratching his head, looking for something else to talk about.

"How do you plan to track the signal?" I asked.

"The signal is easy to track, being so powerful. However being so powerful it covers a rather large, um, area," he said, coughing whilst speaking.

"How large?" I asked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Um, oh you know, maybe just the majority of England," I couldn't help my response. The laughing was loud and I struggled to stop.

"Great. What does the transmitter need to have, what will it look like?" I asked. If we couldn't track it, we would have to find it the old fashioned way.

"Large, probably pointy. Made of metal," he said looking around. I pointed behind him.

"Perhaps a radio broadcasting tower, like the one the BBC uses?" I said. He turned and smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he murmured.

"Because you are an idiot?" I quickly responded. I personally didn't believe it for one second, but I found that I was enjoying getting under his skin.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said The Doctor. We started to walk towards it, but he turned and stopped me from walking. "This could be dangerous," he said, a serious look crossing his face.

"I'll keep you safe, don't worry," I replied. When he didn't move, I realized this was serious. "I know, but I need to deal with this. You'll be leaving soon, and if they aren't dealt with what is to stop them coming after me?" he nodded.

"At least you aren't completely freaking out on me," he said. I smiled back.

"I can do that later. Until we fix this though, I'll keep my head level," I responded.

"Thanks for that. It will make everything easier for us," he said. We reached the broadcasting tower and moved inside. I looked at The Doctor quickly. You could see it in his eyes. Loneliness. The weight of worlds on his shoulders and no one there to share the weight. It's funny, they sent me to a councilor after my parents death. As if I was going to be fooled into talking about the grief I was suffering from. The phrases of "I know what you are going through" and "I can help" never sounded sincere to me, just had a government paycheck behind them. They seriously thought that I could come out of having both parents die and not be slightly messed up. Shocker that they were wrong. But I got better I suppose. Sure, I still wish they were here but I can't change that. Looking at The Doctor I realized he understood exactly what I was going through, but on a larger scale. He had lost more than anyone else ever had. And it haunted him. There was no doubt in my mind that when he lay his head to rest, images of those lost ran through his mind. Perhaps that was why he was alone, he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, if they are using the tower to broadcast a signal of some kind, if we interrupt the signal they lose control?" I said, trying to distract myself from the thoughts of loneliness running through my head.

"That's the plan, well at least I think that is the plan. I'll let you know actually," he said, and I laughed.

"Well that certainly is reassuring," I responded. He smiled, and I took that as a good sign. He flashed the blank piece of paper and suddenly the guards didn't blink an eye at letting us through, I think one of them asked if we needed anything. I added what that piece of paper was to my long list of questions. We moved up towards the top of the building.

"Quickly," said the Doctor, turning on his heels to face me. "You don't have a fear of heights do you?" I shook my head. He used his sonic screwdriver to open a hatch above us and we climbed up to the top. The wind whipped sharply around the base of the broadcasting tower, and I had to hold my feet in a tight grip on the ground not to move. The Doctor moved towards the base, running around looking for something. Did they put something on it, to allow them to broadcast the signal? It made sense, a physical connection to interrupt the normal waves.

"Do you want some help?" I asked. He jumped. Just another thing to support my him being alone theory. "Tell me what you are looking for and I can help. Two sets of eyes are better than one," I continued.

"No need," he said, and came to a halt. I moved to stand beside him. Well I guess it was obvious that it didn't belong there. It looked too far ahead of our technology, something you would see in Star Trek maybe. He ran his screwdriver across it. That wasn't a good idea. The moment the sonic screwdriver glowed green, a dozen dust creatures popped up around us. The Doctor moved to block me from them, a gesture that was noble to say the least.

"_Give her Doctor," _said the creature.

"You know," said The Doctor, stepping forward to stand in front of the creature. "I do like to know exactly who I am dealing with," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. What was he trying to do? Tempt them into making a move? I had no choice but to watch.

"Well then, you are lucky that I made the trip here," said a rather posh voice. A man dressed in a formal suit stepped out. He was of an older generation that much was clear.

"You died," said The Doctor almost stumbling slightly.

"Oh Doctor, the Great Intelligence is not so easily beaten. I just adopted this image. Good for wondering around," said the man, whom must be the Great Intelligence.

"What do you want with her?" The Doctor asked. It was rather blunt in my opinion.

"Can't you see it Doctor? The power waiting inside her normal human heart. The time energy swirling near her. She is powerful, and not meant for you," my heart almost froze. Me powerful? Sure my brain worked better than most, but asides from that I had a few too many flaws. And when listing adjectives to describe me, powerful would not be one.

"You have no right to claim her," said The Doctor, moving to stare the Great Intelligence right in the face.

"Neither do you," responded the Great Intelligence. "But since when has that stopped you?" he continued, moving away from The Doctor to stand near me.

"I don't force anyone to do anything," said The Doctor.

"Right, ok, both of you shut up now," I said. No way were these two were going to decide what was happening to me. "My life, and I really don't care what either of you two think about each other. For the record the idea that I have power to offer is rather ridiculous. Now, I suggest that The Doctor quickly finishes disrupting the signal, to remove your dust minions. Even up the playing field," I said. The Great Intelligence quickly turned as The Doctor pressed his screwdriver against the panel. With a small explosion the dust monsters disappeared.

"Practicality is certainly a trait you show now," said the Great Intelligence. "I imagine if you spend too much time with The Doctor, you will lose that," he continued.

"Well let's focus on what we have here. You don't have an army and I am certainly not going anywhere. So I suggest you leave now. And before you try coming after me again, maybe try finding out some more about me. I'm perfectly human, nothing out of the ordinary with me," I said. The Great Intelligence chuckled and walked away.

"One thing about The Doctor before I leave," he said, briefly turning back to face us. "No matter what he promises, he won't always be there to protect you. And you my dear, should have never have met him. Heed my warning," he said before disappearing. I turned to face The Doctor who was watching the air where The Great Intelligence had stood.

"So what now?" I asked. The Doctor turned to face me.

"You go home," he started. "Live a normal life, safely away from all of this," he finished, stepping over to face me.

"Alright, so if you could just drop me home," I said, thinking about what had just happened. It didn't seem like the Great Intelligence's threat would matter, The Doctor didn't want me to travel with him. He nodded, and we moved downstairs, onto the street and into the TARDIS. It only took a minute or so before the shaking stopped. He moved to open the door for me, and I stepped out. I was now in front of my flat, but suddenly it all felt too boring, too normal. It seemed insignificant.

"So this is it," he said, stepping out onto the street.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I responded. "Thanks for um, saving my life," I continued. Nothing I ever really imagined myself saying. Nothing I had hoped to say either.

"No problem," he said. "My pleasure. It was nice to meet you," he held out his hand, rather old fashioned in my opinion. I took it and shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you too," I said. He walked back towards the TARDIS and with a sigh I moved towards my apartment. I heard the door open to his box, and I knew soon I would never see it again.

"You know," I heard and turned around. "If you wanted to, I mean if you felt like it," I raised my eyebrow as he moved closer to me. "My ship, it has a lot of rooms, an infinite amount in fact. I'm sure there is one that you would like, somewhere in it. If you wanted to travel with me that is. I can take you anywhere through time and space, we could go and meet Da Vinci if you want. Or we could go to a thousand different planets," he said, now standing in front of me. "If you want."

I smiled.

"Where do I sign?"


	5. The Angel's Punishment Part One

**Chapter Two: The Angel's Punishment (Part One)**

I had been travelling with The Doctor for a month or at least I think it was a month, and whilst I had seen some amazing things, there were some things that scared me. Currently I sat in one of the various alcoves in near the TARDIS entrance. The Doctor had disappeared once again, big shocker there. Maybe he was used to being on his own, and that was why he forgot that he wasn't anymore. At times I could feel him almost staring through me, looking for someone who was no longer there. And I couldn't help but feel that there were two of them, he glances from side to side, expecting two smiling figures to be waiting for him. Other times he went into his own world, leaving me dangling on the edge of loneliness myself. Maybe travelling with him had been a bad idea, I mean I had plunged into his world with really no thought. Was this what happened? Was I meant to question travelling with him? Perhaps, perhaps he didn't want me around and was far too polite to say it so bluntly. I leaned my head back against the cold steel, at least it felt like steel, wall. This needed dealing with now. The door to the TARDIS was pushed open, and I looked at my watch. 10 seconds passed, 20 seconds passed, 30 seconds passed, 2 minutes passed. He still didn't notice me sitting there. After watching him pace around the room for another three minutes I spoke up.

"Do you realise that I am sitting here?" I said, looking at him. He jumped up, almost in shock. It was sad to say that was his normal reaction to me. I slid out of the alcove and moved across towards him. "Do you ever realise I'm here? Because it feels like you are looking through me," I stood straight in front of him. "I get that I am not the first in a long line of companions, and I probably won't be the last. But I am still here, still waiting for the day when you stop looking past me, and instead look at me. If you want me to leave just say so, and you can drop me back where you picked me up. But I won't be invisible any longer," I stopped to pause for a moment, catching my breath and holding the tears back. "I know what it is like to lose someone, some people. I know what you are probably feeling. I lost both my parents. I was left alone, and it felt horrible. But, though I am not over it, talking to people helped me get over it. I knew they never understood exactly what I was going through, but at least they tired. At least I let them. You need to make the choice. I'll head straight home and never bother you again if you want. Or you can accept the fact that, whoever they are, they are gone. You have all the time in the world, but that won't fix the grief caused. You have to move on with your life, or trust me it will destroy you," I finished, and felt a tear run down my cheek. I was determined that would be the only one. The Doctor looked at me, and I could see the surprise flashing through his face. The type of surprise though was a mystery to me.

"I don't want you to go," he said, with a small sad smile on his face.

"Well then maybe you should stop pretending I'm not here," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning against the TARDIS' centre console. "I'm not going to lie, I've lost quite a few people over my many lifetimes. And you think it gets easier. It never will. But you try to forget that, because otherwise you leave yourself alone, isolated, away from anyone that could hurt you," I could see him fighting back the tears, and at that moment I realised something. He understood me. More than I thought anyone ever could. More than I ever thought anyone would. "I shouldn't have asked you to come along. Not while I was still hurting over that loss. But you being here, it has helped. I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention to you, but I knew you were there. I always knew. If you want to leave that's fine, but I would love a second chance to show you everything the universe has the chance to offer," he said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"One chance," I said and took a hold of it tight. Suddenly the TARDIS started to move, fast. We were both flung across the floor, and I just managed to grab one of the rails as we slid past. "Doctor what the hell is happening?" I yelled, as he tried to get back on his feet.

"I don't know!" he responded, matching my volume. "She normally doesn't do this!" he continued.

"She?!" I yelled back. "Your ship is female?" I asked. It would explain the mood swing.

"Not the right time!" he yelled back. Alright, he had a point. I lifted myself off the ground, and got a firmer grip, which I probably needed. This machine hated me, and only now did I realise it. Whenever I had tried to touch the centre console it had burned me, a fact The Doctor was oblivious to. Whenever I entered my room, it shrunk leaving me curled up in a tight ball. I had taken to camping by the front door, another fact he didn't need to know. And now this. The moment I agree to stay, it makes it abundantly clear that it hates me even more. When it wasn't throwing a hissy fit I would have to talk to it. How do you even talk to a ship?

"What is it doing?" I asked, as I carefully stepped across and grasped another rail. The Doctor had just managed to reach one of the screens.

"We are falling through the time vortex!" he yelled. The TARDIS jolted once more, and one of my hands came loose.

"So?" I asked. I was still new to this.

"The better question to ask would be where is it taking us!" he yelled back, before falling down to the ground. I reached out and grabbed onto him as he slid towards me.

"Why is it doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I suggest you hold on tight!"

The TARDIS came to a halt on the ground with a loud bang. Inside it had filled with smoke, which was choking my lungs. The Doctor, who probably has fantastic lung capacity due to not being human, reached for my hand and quickly pulled me outside. One second, quite literally, after we had stepped outside the TARDIS slammed the door shut and disappeared.

"No!" yelled The Doctor, running his hands through the air where it had just been.

"Does it do this often?" I asked. "Or is it just me it hates?" I finished. Being stranded on, who knows what, and with no way to get off, it seemed like a good time to address this issue.

"It doesn't hate you," he started. My raised eyebrow finished his sentence for him.

"So what do we do?" I asked. He glanced around. There was a small building just ahead of us and that was literally it. My guess was that we were on a small planet, or moon, as there was a star illuminating whichever one we were on.

"I'll think of something," he said and began to pace in, what looked like a perfect circle. With a roll of my eyes I started to walk towards the building.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well someone or thing had to build that didn't they?" I yelled back. Knowing him he was probably thinking about why he didn't think of that. He ran to catch up, and I waited for his excuse.

"I was just about to say that," he murmured.

"Of course you were," I quipped back. He was hoping to redeem himself, but after his ship stranding him here, there was little chance of me siding with him. We reached the door, and surprise, surprise it was locked.

"Someone had to lock this," murmured The Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it against the door. It opened and The Doctor pushed it slightly open.

"Can you see anything?" I whispered. For once The Doctor was silent. Finally he opened the door for me and I looked in.

"Is this Timelord technology?" I asked. From the outside this looked like a small shack, barely big enough for a double bed. But now I stood in a large entrance hall, with a corridor that never seemed to end leading off it.

"I don't think so," he said, before pausing for a moment. "Wait why would you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you know. It's bigger on the inside," I said, though it appeared obvious to me.

"Huh," he said, the thought clearly never have crossing his mind. He must have been used to it. We stepped slowly inside, and The Doctor gripped my hand tightly. We reached the middle of the room and I could swear I saw something hiding in the corner. But when I blinked it was gone.

"What was that?" I whispered. The Doctor turned to look at me. The expression on his face said everything. I started to turn but froze half way through. In front of me stood a stone statue. It was a female, at a guess, who was wearing a Grecian style robe. Large wings protruded from its back and it held a hand out towards me.

"Whatever you do," started The Doctor and I could hear the panic coursing through his voice. "No matter what happens, do not blink!" he said.

"Doctor, what are they?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Eve, meet the Weeping Angels."


	6. The Angels Punishment Part Two

**Chapter Two: The Angel's Punishment (Part Two)**

"Don't blink. And don't look into their eyes," The Doctor said. But I couldn't help myself. There was something about them, something that made me pity them. My head drifted towards the angel's eyes. They were sad, and I could see why they were called the Weeping Angels.

"Can't you see it?" I asked. I raised my hand up to touch the angel's cheek. Despite the coldness of the stone, you could still sense a heat running through it. And I could swear a tear ran down the cheek. "It's sad, upset. It's crying," I murmured. I brushed away the tears that apparently The Doctor couldn't see. How could he not? It was so clear, their pain, so obvious. They were screaming for help.

"You looked into its eyes?" he asked, panic racing through his voice. But they didn't scare me. I pitied them. This creature before me was clearly in never ending pain.

"They are crying, hurting. Can't you help them?" I asked. I ran my hand over its cheek, making sure it knew I was there and cared.

"Eve, listen to me whatever you think you are feeling, whatever you think is there, you are wrong. Just do not blink. Do. Not. Blink," he said. But I didn't listen. He was wrong, something which wasn't impossible as I had learned.

"They won't hurt me," I said. It might be a gamble, but something told me that they couldn't hurt me. Hell, I normally didn't follow my instincts, but in this case it seemed right.

"Just stop. Don't do whatever you are thinking of doing," he said. I removed my hand from the angel's cheek and looked right into its eyes.

"Everything is fine," I said, in an attempt to calm The Doctor. He was so jittery, I could almost feel his nerves. At least if this did go south, The Doctor could say he was right. Before I could lose my confidence I quickly closed my eyes. Suddenly an amber coloured light filled my eyes, what should have been blackness was now blinding. I forced my eyes open.

The angel was gone.

I turned around to look at The Doctor. I grabbed his hand, to let him know I was still there.

"What the hell just happened?" he said. Wow, strong language coming from him. Something was wrong, I think he was rather annoyed at me.

"You need to trust me," I said. I grabbed a tight hold of The Doctor's hand, and moved my eyes to face the angel. It was just like the other one, sad. "Look away," I said to The Doctor.

"What?!" he yelled. "No," he said.

"Trust me, Doctor you need to trust me," I said, trying to reassure him. I felt his hand tighten on mine. "Trust me, and look away," I whispered.

"I trust you," he said, though he sounded surprised to say it. I waited until The Doctor should have looked away before raising my eyes to stare right into the angel's once more. And I blinked. The amber light blinded my eyes once more, but when I opened them the angel had disappeared.

"What happened?" he said once more.

"I don't know," was the only response I could give. As if I had any clue.

"We need to get out of here," The Doctor said. We turned but the doorway we had come through was gone. Instead he pulled me towards another one, the only other one there was. And that was worrying to say the least.

"Doctor," I started. "What are the angels? Why didn't you want me to blink?" we rushed through corridors with no angels in sight.

"The angels are one of the most heartless and fearsome creatures in the universe. I'll explain later but for now, we need to get out of here," he looked around, trying to keep his eyes peeled for an exit.

"Heartless. Doctor they aren't heartless. Heartless creatures cannot be sad," I said and he turned to face me.

"Eve we need to get out of here," The Doctor always changed the topic when he couldn't win. It was ridiculous what he changed it to sometimes.

"Light," I said and pointed behind him. A bright light that could almost burn eyes shone at the end of the corridor. The Doctor turned around to look at it.

"I don't trust light all the time," he murmured. It could be deceiving, I knew that. And one this bright was arousing suspicion. To say the least. Slowly and cautiously The Doctor inched closer. I stayed back a few steps behind him. If someone was going to get hurt, let it be the time lord. I froze as I realised something. I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't want to see him suffer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I quickly responded, perhaps too quickly. A look of suspicion crossed his face but when I continued walking he threw away the look.

"What did you do with the angels?" asked The Doctor. I knew this question was coming, but I had hoped to avoid it until I figured it out.

"Later," I simply responded. We were three steps from the light, and clasping his hand tightly we moved into the light. I rushed to cover my eyes, the light blinding me as we stepped through. When I could see once more I couldn't help but gasp. "Doctor if you are as scared of the angels as you say, what does this make you feel?" I whispered, the words barely audible. We stood in the middle of what looked like a replica of the Colosseum. Or whatever the Colosseum was based off. It was made of dark stone with flecks of light grey blended in. Filling the seats, what must have been thousands and thousands of them, were angels. I could feel the fear coursing through The Doctor, some of it flowed onto me. We had no choice but to walk forward, something I knew he would hate. The angels all had their eyes covered.

"Doctor, there is no way we can keep watching all of them. What do you suggest?" The Doctor was clearly preoccupied as he was staring up. Just like the Colosseum this also had no roof. A steady stream of light shone down, filling the whole area with light.

"Why would they not put in a roof? Darkness is their friend, they can move in it," he muttered clearly thinking I couldn't hear. Something I was used to. Once we reached the centre, something stopped us, something we couldn't see. The Doctor tried to reach out, but something stopped his hand. "Well at least we know why they don't mind the light," murmured The Doctor, and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't say," I sarcastically whispered back. I turned to look behind him. "Um, Doctor. You, may, ah, um," I said not entirely sure what I was saying. But I hoped he would get the gist of it. He turned as well and an angel stood there staring straight at us.

"What is happening?" asked The Doctor, and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me!" I replied, a slight sense of panic taking over me. The Doctor was so scared that it was beginning to make me nervous. Sure his face showed composure, but I could feel him shaking next to me. And it was unnerving. "Would you stop that please?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Being nervous," I responded. He pushed me slightly in retaliation and I stumbled backwards, out of the area where The Doctor couldn't move from. He kept his eyes on the angel, but I moved around so I also looked at it. "You're locked in there, but I'm not," I commented. "And why is that angel?" I asked.

"_You are not a threat currently," _I heard a voice say.

"Did you hear that?" I asked The Doctor.

"Hear what?" he responded.

"_Sorry, we should have included you to begin with Doctor. Our sincerest apologies," _said the voice. It was strange. The voice, it was ancient.

"You can speak," said The Doctor.

"_I can, but only I alone unless we steal a voice. I was the first, the one who started this. Although, I suppose I did not start it. That responsibility falls squarely on someone else's shoulders," _said the angel.

"And who might that be?" asked The Doctor, but the angel didn't answer.

"What are you?" I asked.

"_We are the Weeping Angels. And you are Eve. We called you here," _said the angel. My heart dropped. Why did the monsters always want me?

"Me?" I asked, walking around slightly.

"_You have chosen your fate now, and nothing will change it. You and The Doctor should never have met, and meeting him has cursed not just you two but those you meet. You will be the curse of us Evelyn. As will The Doctor. When the two become one the universe will be doomed. Every creature of every world will know of your name Eve, and every single one of them will fear nothing more. You were given your chance to avoid this, to return to your life and finish what you started. But this journey with The Doctor will destroy you. And it will destroy him," _said the angel. The Doctor and I both turned to look at each other but when we glanced back the angel was gone. The Doctor tried to step out of his invisible cage and he could move.

"Now do you understand why we need to get out of here?" asked The Doctor and I nodded. He grabbed a hold of my hand, a lot tighter than he ever had. I could understand why. The angels had just said I would be the death of him and myself. And from what it sounded like I would cause the destruction of the universe.

"Yes I do. But how?" I asked. We both looked around, and realised something. Every time we looked less and less angels filled the stands. They were disappearing and I had no idea where. Then again, The Doctor probably didn't either. "There must be something more to this," I murmured. "Why leave after building this place? It doesn't make sense. This was their stronghold, literally they had us as prisoners. But they let us go," I said, and I realised I was beginning to sound a bit like The Doctor. Was that a good thing? My train of thoughts came to a literal crashing halt, as The Doctor started yanking me in a circle. All the angels had disappeared. Every single one. "Stop," I said to The Doctor, beginning to get dizzy.

**BANG!**

A sudden explosion rocked the ground, and I felt myself fall to the ground, shock running through my veins. This same shock left me still on the ground.

"Are you alright?" said The Doctor. I struggled a nod. He offered me his hand to help me stand, and I took it. Where there had once been a basic stone stand was now a large hole, which let us escape. We took the chance while we had it, and ran for the exit. When we came out and turned around, the house we had entered first was now a pile of rubble.

"I will never get use to this," I said, feeling slightly faint. The Doctor reached out as I collapsed into his arms, my eyes drenched in darkness.


End file.
